Akibat Mimpi Basah
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Len:Ahh ayo Rin…. Sedikit lagi aku keluar Rin….  Rin:Haahhh ii-ya aku juga mau Len…  Len:Ahhhhh… keluar….. waaah apa yang terjadi pada Len dan Rin..  Lihat yukzzzz….


My First Vocaloid Fanfic

And first Rate M fanfic

Cerita One-Shot Lemon

Summary: Len:Ahh ayo Rin…. Sedikit lagi aku keluar Rin….

Rin:Haahhh ii-ya aku juga mau Len…

Len:Ahhhhh… keluar….. waaah apa yang terjadi pada Len dan Rin..

Lihat yukzzzz….

Genre:Romance/Family

Pairing:RinxLen K.

Rated:M+++++

Genre:Humor

Warning:Abal,typo,dan LEMON!

Tulisan tebal=ngomong dalam hati

Akibat Mimpi Basah

Len:Ahh ayo Rin…. Sedikit lagi aku keluar Rin….

Rin:Haahhh ii-ya aku juga mau Len…

Len:Ahhhhh… keluar…..

Len:*Sial ternyata mimpi lagi ya…. Hah sudah beberapa kali ini aku mimpiin Rin terus….*

Rin:Len makanan sudah disiapkan….

Len:Hmmm Iya kak… (cepat-cepat bersihin kasurnya dari lendir (yang laki-laki pasti tau) yang dia keluarkan saat mimpi tadi).

Rin POV'S

"Kenapa lama sekali ya Len?"

"Aku susul aja ahh…"

Normal POV'S

Rin:Len aku masuk ya..

Len:Ja-jangan dulu kak. Aku lagi.. umm.. pakai telanjang baru mandi tadi..

Rin:*kok aneh ya?* kamu yakin tidak apa-apa Len?

Len:Ya kak aku gak apa-apa kok, nanti aku susul di meja makan, oh iya minumnya jus pisang ya kak..

Rin:Huuh enakan jus jeruk tau, ya tapi demi adik kakak tersayang jadi kakak pasti buatkan, ya udah kakak ke bawah dulu ya jangan lama-lama..

Len:Ya kak.

**SKIP TIME:**

Len:Waaah makanannya banyak sekali kak, enak-enak lagi, oh iya mana jus pisang aku kak?

Rin:Nih (memberi jus pisang ke Len). Oh iya kenapa kamu aneh tadi pagi? Bukan hanya pagi ini loh tapi akhir-akhir ini kamu agak aneh? Kenapa? Bicarakan sama kakak mu dong..

Len:Ahh kakak, tidak ada yang berubah kok.

Rin:Yakin? Tapi kakak lihat muka kamu kok langsung merah?

Len:Hmmm… umm… panas kali ya kak?

Rin:Hmmm.. tidak panas kok?

Len:Aku kepanasan nih kak, udah dulu aku mau ke kamar dulu.

Rin:*Memang aneh* Hmmm iya deh, missal ada masalah bilang aja ke kakak ya.

Len:Iya kak.

Di kamar, Len menghidupkan AC ke nomor paling dingin 14 C.

Len:*Semoga kakak gak tau kalau aku mimpiin dia tadi malam.*

Rin POV'S:

"Ada apa dengan Len ya?"

"Seperti ada yang apa?"

"Aku harus ngomong dengan dia nih."

Normal POV'S

Rin: (ketuk pintu kamar Len) Len, kakak mau ngomong ke kamu.

Len:Masuk aja kak nggak dikunci kok.

Rin:Kok kamu aneh sih akhir-akhir ini?

Len:Nggak kok kak. (nundukkan kepala).

Rin:Bilang aja Len, aku ini kan kakakmu.

Len:Hmmm..Ummm sebenarnya…(Garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal).

Rin:Ya apa?

Len:Ano sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini….(langsung di potong oleh Rin).

Rin:Kamu sakit?

Len:Bukan kak…

Rin:Jadi apa?

Len:*Ayo Len kamu itu sudah besar, masa Cuma bilang ini gak berani?* Hmm akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mimpiin kakak.(nundukin kepala).

Rin:(Blushing)….. (tetap diam).

Len:Kak? Kakak marah?

Rin:Hufft,, hehehe tidak kok Len, kamukan memang ada mimpi basah,semua laki-laki pasti seperti itu.

Len:Tapi kok aku sama kakak?

Rin:Berarti kamu suka sama kakak kan?

Len:(terdiam)

Rin:Benar kan?

Len:i-iya k-kak. Tapi kakak suka sama aku?

Rin:(Blushing lagi) Ya aku suka kamu.. Semenjak kamu masuk SMP ini, tubuhmu jadi gagah dan kakak suka badan gagah mu itu.

Len:Kak, maukah kakak melakukan seperti yang aku mimpikan? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa.

Rin:Hmm.. Len (langsung dicium Len).

Len:Mhhhhh….. (memegang bukit kembar milik Rin). Kak punya kakak lumayan besar.

Rin:Ahh kamu Len..bisa aja..

Len:Kak, aku udah gak tahan masukin ya?

Rin:Masukkin aja Len…..kakak juga gak tahan.

Len:(Membuka celana dan bajunya sampai telanjang bulat).

Rin:(Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Len.

Len:Kak, Kakak masih perawan jadi agak sakit sedikit gak papa ya?

Rin:I-iya masukkin aja Len…

Len:(menusukkan rudalnya ke dalam liang Rin).

Rin:Annnnggghhh…

Len:Kak tidak apa-apakan?

Rin:Ii-yya cepetin..

Len:(menggoyang lebih cepat dan keluar didalam liang Rin,dan Rin juga mengeluarkan cairannya).Terima kasih kak,,..

Rin:Tidak masalah adikku…

Mereka tertidur sampai malam dan melakukannya lagi sampai pagi dating, dan mereka pun pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan bergandengan tangan….Dan menyapa teman-teman mereka…. Miku,Shion,Ted,Meiko,dan Luka…..

**TAMAT…..**

Gimana cerita saya?

Lemonnya gak terasa?

Ya saya baru pertama kali buat rate M….

Jadi harap maklum,,

Padahal cerita Grand Chase saya belum selesai eeh malah buat cerita Vocaloid Rate M lagi…(Promosi Mode:on) O.o….

Jadi Review cerita saya yang pendek ini dan jangan di Flame ya…

Yang Flame tidak menghargai cerita saya…..

(Lebay)..

Oke REVIEW YA…


End file.
